


Only for him

by Sawaki



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Amado cares deep down even if he doesn't show it, Delta being annoying, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jigen tries he best to be the best dad, Kashin Koji doesn't give a flying fks, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective daddy Jigen, adorable and innocent Kawaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawaki/pseuds/Sawaki
Summary: Just a fic where Jigen actually cares about Kawaki and loves him like his own son! We are all thirsty for some caring and protective daddy Jigen, no?
Relationships: Jigen & Kawaki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Only for him

**Author's Note:**

> My friends on twt inspired me while we were busy dreaming about softie daddy Jigen😩🙏SO HERE YOU HAVE IT🔥

"Daddy!"

A loud scream woke the brunette male up who didn't even waste a second to rush out of his bed and out of the room. He jogged down the long hall and almost broke down the black metal door at the end of the corridor which led in the exact room where the sound was coming from.

"Kawaki! What's wrong!" The male slowly approached the small child who was curled in a ball on the bad, his shaking form making the older man's heart fill with worry instantly.

"Daddy..." The child looked up and his teary grey eyes met with widened black ones. "Nightmare..."

The man couldn't help but let out a light sigh, so it was just a nightmare. Don't get him wrong tho, he thought something bad happened to him. The scenario of his son, Kawaki getting kidnapped by hidden leaf had been lurking in his mind for a long time now.

Kara and hidden leaf were sworn enemies. Jigen didn't want to imagine what It'd be like if they heard about him having a son, of course they'd try to take advantage of this, so he made sure his son, even tho he wasn't his flesh and blood, was well hidden from everyone except other inner members of the organization.

Yes, Kawaki wasn't really his son. To cut the long story short, there was this drug dealer who he wanted to get rid of, however when he sneaked in his house one night to put his plan to action, he found himself witnessing something horrible. The dealer was beating someone on the floor and this someone turned out to be a small child! Brunette didn't hesitate at all as he killed the man with one swing of his sword. That's how he met Kawaki. The poor thing was a crying mess, bruised all over and on the verge of passing out. He couldn't leave the small boy like that so he quickly scooted him in his arms as gently as he could and rushed back to the base.

It took quite a while for Kawaki to open up and talk to him at first. But he was determined to heal the small child, both physically and mentally, so he started spoiling him a bit. He wasn't really intending to you know, become his parent or anything like that, but he was shocked when Kawaki's first words to him were "Daddy, I'm hungry." And yup, that was the day when Jigen's cold heart started melting. Only for Kawaki. Only for his son.

"Jigen, is everything alright? We heard a scream and-" The brunette who was addressed as 'Jigen' was snapped back to reality as he made no move to get up from Kawaki's bed and woke the child who had finally calmed down and fell asleep again but this time on his daddy's lap. He shifted his gaze from his little angel to the three inners who were standing in the doorway, not daring to step inside the room.

"Ah, so it was another nightmare?" A white-haired man with a manbun and mask on his face, which covered upper half of his face except eyes, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

Jigen narrowed his eyes at him, meanwhile mentally noted to give the cocky male a piece of his mind once he was out of Kawaki's room.

"Amado, please do me a favor and get this white peacock out of my sight."

Amado, who was just getting ready to turn around and go back to his office in order to smoke and then somehow try to go back to sleep once again, stopped in his tracks and glanced at the frowning male on the bed. 

"Right, right. Koji, let's go." Amado sighed and motioned for the masked man to follow him.

Kashin Koji smirked and waved with a small "goodnight daddy bear" as he also disappeared in the hall.

"This little..." Jigen barely stopped himself from cursing. He was still aware of the small boy in his arms and also knew how sensitive Kawaki was to those 'bad' words. He was sure If he finished his sentence, Kawaki would immediately wake up startled and Jigen definitely didn't want to spend the whole night trying to convince the small child that "No bad guys were trying to take him away from his daddy." He had to do it once, actually, so he was talking out of his personal experience.

Jigen was suddenly reminded that Delta who was the only woman in the organization, don't mind me add, was still standing in the doorway. But don't get it the wrong way, ahem. She was in organization only because of her skills and power, not to mention she was more than hard to approach, so no inners ever had any desire to do anything with her, including him, plus he never cared about women, whatever. She was a scary walking bomb as others liked to call her. Jigen find this nickname pretty fitting for her.

"Enjoying the view?" Jigen asked in his sarcastic tone and looked up at the blonde who was busy looking at Kawaki in a...weird way.

"What's with that weird look. He's not food Delta, stop looking at him like you're trying to eat him alive with your eyes, tch." Jigen was joking, obviously.

"What? No! I was just admiring his handsome looks." Delta smirked and put one hand under her chin.

Jigen knew she was also joking, but still noted to keep Kawaki away from the female, just in case. See? His daddy instincts were kicking in again.

"He's just 8, Delta." 

"Hello Sherlock, I didn't know." Delta's smirk only widened as she let out a light chuckle and leaned against the doorway. "I may be everything but I'd never go as far as to hit on a small child. Chill daddy bear, Geez." 

Jigen could swear he's never seen such a serious expression on her face before. Exclusion. Nah just kidding.

"I'm going back to sleep. I need my beauty sleep ya know?" With a smirk and small wave she also disappeared out of his sight.

Jigen was once again left alone with his thoughts and with this little bundle of sunshine. Jigen moved the boy as gently as he could from his lap to his bed. He got up quietly and put the blankets back on him, tucking him in. Something he learned not long ago thanks to Amado. He seemed to have his way with children and Jigen appreciated his help a lot. Dear god, now that he was thinking about it, he definitely wouldn't like to imagine what he'd do if Amado wasn't around.

Funny how he had zero clues how to take care of a child when he first brought Kawaki in the hideout. But hey, look at him now. Best development right here. Jigen secretly admitted he was proud of himself. He was handling everything better than he imagined he would. Oh come on, he spend hours after hours reading only god knows how many books about educating newbie parents and how to be the best parent and how to raise our child well and blah blah blah~

In the end, Jigen decided not to return to his sleeping chambers and just lay down next to Kawaki, there was enough space for both of them anyway. 

"Goodnight Kawaki." He whispered and softly caressed the boy's unruly black hair, very careful not to wake the child up. A small smile found it's way on his lips, but Jigen didn't care. He was ready to smile for him all he wanted. Only and only for him, for Kawaki.

_______________________________________________________

"Rise and shine, lil brat!" Delta practically barged into the child's room, secretly expecting to find father and son cuddling together with no care in the world, but her dreams were crushed down when she found Kawaki sitting on his already made bed, fully closed, with a sandwich in his hand and...alone.

"Huuuuh, seriously? Tch." Delta groaned in irritation . She approached Kawaki who was looking at her with that adorable expression of his. "Stop looking at me like that. You'll wake up soft side of mine, troublesome. Anyway, whatcha eating, punk?"

"Daddy...He made breakfast for me." Kawaki answered as he munched on his food innocently.

"Jigen made that? Uh-huh. It looks way better than what he made last week. Still can't forget how he insisted on making you a coffe with milk but that idiot forgot to add THE MILK! Haaa, I'm in a good mood again." Delta chuckled and took a seat beside the small boy on the bed.

"So what's your plans for today? Playing with toys and then running around naked screaming how you don't wanna bathe your ass?" This time Delta laughed out loud and threw herself on the bad while holding her stomach.

"Yes." Kawaki replied in his innocent tone. Delta wasn't expecting this answer. Was he like...trying to be funny or was this kid really this dumb? Even after all this time, she couldn't figure out whether this child's brain was working properly or not.

"Woah, you're getting a bit honest here." Delta went back to her sitting position on the bed once again and when all she got as an answer was just shrug of his shoulders, she decided the small chit-chat was over. She had more important matters to attend to, after all.

Kawaki didn't notice how or when Delta left the room. Not like he cared anyway.

_______________________________________________________

"Kawaki, I'm back." Jigen stepped into the room. Kawaki was sitting on the floor playing with his toys. He couldn't help but feel how exhaustion left his body just by seeing how happy Kawaki looked. 

"Hello daddy." The child briefly looked up at the older man with a small grin and went back to his toys.

"Did any of those sad excuse of inners bother you today?" Jigen forced back a laugh. His smart mouth was actin' up again, not his fault.

"Huh? Um yes. Yellow monkey. But she was acting annoying so I didn't talk to her." Kawaki sent that sweet smile of his in Jigen's direction who, on the other hand, closed his eyes in pure bliss and smiled a bit. "When is she not annoying?"

Couple of minutes passed with Kawaki playing quietly and Jigen just looking at him. He would never imagine watching someone play could fill his heart with this much warmth and happiness. He couldn't help but notice how Kawaki glanced at him from time to time as I'd he wanted to ask him something but felt too shy and couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, Jigen took the initiative. "You want to say something to me, Kawaki? Don't hesitate. Just tell me what is it." Jigen would be lying if he said he didn't know what the small child wanted to ask his dad, so when Kawaki immediately shook his small head with a cute "No, nothing daddy", Jigen got up from the bed with a small chuckle and set beside Kawaki on the red carpet. 

"You want to play with me, no?"

A small, yet noticeable blush covered the child's chibi cheeks in seconds as he couldn't help but ask innocently. "How...Did you know..."

"I'm your father. Of course I know what my child needs. What kind of father would I be if I didn't, hmm?" Jigen's genuine and at the same time teasing smile made the small boy jump up on this feet in happiness and hug his dad. The older male didn't hesitate to hug his baby back. Oh how serious was he about giving up his own life for him if necessary.

"I promise when I'm a big boy, I'll be a good daddy like you!" 

Kawaki and his unlimited innocence. It really had no boundaries, huh?

"You have a long way to go before that dear. Don't fill up your small head with stuff like that just yet." Jigen lightly poked the boy's forehead with his pointer finger and soon enough a big smile spread on his face when he saw Kawaki was puffing out his cheeks adorably.

"Dear Lord, what did I do this good to deserve such an adorable ball of sunshine?" Jigen shook his head with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"You freed me.." Kawaki's words made the older man's smile disappear instantly. The small child crawled closer to him and with a mall smile hugged him tightly. "Thank you daddy. Thank you for caring. I-I love you a lot."

A short pause.

"I love you too, sunshine." Jigen hugged the small boy back and kissed the crown of his head. "Remember, daddy will always protect you. I won't let anyone harm you ever again. you have my word."

"Pinky promise?" Kawaki peeked up from Jigen's chest with his adorable, round gray eyes.

"Pinky promise."

No, Jigen finally decided he didn't want to die for him. He wanted to fight for him. Watch him grow up and become a real man. Then and only then would he be able to die peacefully. 

Jigen paused his thoughts for a second.

'Dying? Nah, dying ain't really my thing.' Jigen couldn't help but mentally shrug his shoulders.


End file.
